Ships
Throughout the RP multiple people have taken to do "shipping" with the character. Though it is not against the rules for any NSFW interaction between characters during a RP on the Yogscast Forums romantic relations can still occur. Many ships have been denied by their creators, though this matters little to resident shipper; Tzeench. Shipping is still an active activity that occurs during the OOC (Out of Character) discussion thread. A "ship" is commonly the fan-following of a relationship between two characters. There are many different types of "ships", however most of the shipping that occurs during Villainy and Virtue is fairly simple. No characters are in a formal relationship during the RP. Kay and Hunter ("Hay") (Or if you prefer "Kunter") Kay and Hunter are the first "ship" that was formed during the RP by user Tzeench. The ship is between the two characters Kay (played and created by Jaminx) and Hunter (played and created by iCaramelBird). Though it has apparently been denied by the creators, that there is any romantic desire or relationship between the characters - It's quite clear that the two characters forge and share an odd friendship. There are also some striking parallels between the characters: Both Hunter and Kay work well together. Both of them use parkour as a way to manoeuvre around the city. Both of them are incredibly clever. Both of them can deeply effect technology. As well as this, Hunter and Kay look out for each other and make sure the other is safe, though it never requires them to. Showing that the two of them do care for each other, at least to some degree. Mirage and Broker ("Birage") Mirage and Broker are two characters that have also been "shipped" by the same user, and are the second "ship". Though the creator of The Broker (A user named LHudsonX) has confirmed that he is asexual. THEY KISSED ! AND HELD HANDS! BIRAGE CONFIRMED C O N F I R M E D O N F I R M E D Knight and Nimbus ("Knimbus") An obscure ship hinted at by LHudsonX after Knight and Nimbus' creators, AdamantAce and Acala (respectively) implied that the two had deep concerns for each other during the riot at City Hall. Nimbus and Blacklist ("Super Pregnant") As stated by the two character' creator Acala: "I just like to think that Evander and Riya fuq later on and get married and he gets her super pregnant." It is the hopes of some posters in the RP (such as NathanielCoran) that the term 'super pregnant' becomes a running gag (and these users will be likely to reuse the joke in the future). Inferno & Snowflake ("Snoferno") This ship has been a subject of debate, but when the creator of Inferno said "This ship is not a thing" the ship stopped. >Implying you can stop the Shipping-nator Hunter and The Sheriff ("Sheriff's Quiver") Hunter and The Sheriff have been a suggestible ship ever since the two characters seemed to be paired off after James (The Sheriff) joined The Citadel. Not only that but James encountered Luke (Hunter) first out of all the available Villiany and Virtue characters in Heartania. Though the ship currently has little support, it oddly hasn't been denied unlike other ships concerning Hunter such as the 'Hay' (Hunter and Kay) ship. In fact when the subject is brought up with the creator iCaramelBird, the ship is never confirmed nor denied, and since The Sheriff is gay and Hunter's own sexuality hasn't been revealed, it could suggest that a homosexual relationship may brew between the two characters. The name was originally 'Shunter' but developed into Sheriff's Quiver as a play on words for The Sheriff's second specialisation 'Sheriff's Revolver' and the nickname he gave Luke for his bow, Quiver. It has been confirmed by the creator iCaramelBird, that Hunter and The Sheriff will eventually become canon, at some point in the future, but he wants their relationship to be developed. Compound and Fluffy ("Fluffpound") ''"edie is also close with the fluffster" ''-NathanielCoran was tired on Skype Give me some of that sweet sauce mmhmm HOW DOES THE EVEN WORK FLUFFY IS AN ALIEN FLESH CONSTRUCT MADE AS A KILLING MACHINE HOW MY BRAIN HURTS AW FUCK IT GIMME SOME SUGAR BABY